freedomplanetfandomcom-20200222-history
Torque
Torque is a commander and the last known living member of the Spectrum Chasers, a battle-force formed by an Alliance of Planets to protect the Galaxy from galactic threats such as Lord Brevon. Prior to the event prior to the events of Freedom Planet, Torque and a squadron of Chasers were locked in a space battle with Brevon's Dreadnought, which was en route to Planet Avalice to steal the Planet's main source of energy: the Kingdom Stone. During the battle, his Captain and entire crew were all killed and/or corrupted by Brevon. Torque swore to his dying Captain that he will stop Brevon from stealing the Kingdom Stone for his galactic conquest. Upon arriving on Avalice, he disguised himself as a Shellduck to hide his alien appearence. But since he was the only remaining Chaser, he needed help to stop Brevon and his army, help in the forms of a Purple Dragon Girl, a Tomboy Wildcat and a Bashful Hound Dog. Together, Torque and his new crew sets out to stop Lord Brevon from stealing the Kingdom Stone and plunging the Three Kingdoms of Avalice (Shang Tu, Shang Mu & Shuigang) into a Civil War. History Personality Relationships Lilac: At first Torque was reluctant to open up to Lilac, it was not until he was revealed as an alien that he explained the whole situation. He did not like the idea of getting civilians involved in a galactic conflict, but once he saw her, Carol and Milla in action, he quickly changed his mind. When Lilac was being tortured by Brevon, Torque's resolve quickly faded, showing that he cares greatly about her well-being. Chaser Crew: Prior to the events of the game, Torque had a crew of Spectrum Chasers under his command. It is implied that he was very close to his crew and was saddened by their demise. During the course of the adventure, he starts to think of Lilac, Carol and Milla as his new crew. Torque was so hurt by the loss of his old crew, that he could not bear the thought of losing them too. Powers and Abilities * Leadership: '''Being a commander in the Spectrum Chasers, it is natural that Torque was trained in leadership. His skills as a leader are debatable although he has never shown any signs of incompetence. Torque has never shown any signs of good leadership (his previous crew was wiped out after all). * '''Marksman: '''Torque is shown to be talented in firearms, both using them and maintaining them without any difficulty. * '''Ace Pilot: Torque is shown to be skilled pilot in various flying machines, being able to pick up a biplane. Despite not having any previous experience with the vehicle, he was quickly able to master flying a biplane. * Technology Expert: Torque is shown to be fluent in various forms of advanced technology. * Contortionist: While in his Shellduck costume, Torque was able to squeeze into the small space with no signs of difficulty. Move List Arsenal Torque uses a blaster with a standard Laser, and Elemental variants of the Buster, Bomb and Flyer. Except for the Laser, all weapon types requires ammunition, which is replenished by collecting Keystones. A Keystone of the same element as the weapon type will replenish up to 4 ammo rounds. Also, when defeating an enemy with the Laser, they will drop a rainbow colored Keystone that gives 1 ammo round to all weapons. Several of his weapon types are able to break down walls and is similar to attacks used by other characters. Weapon Types * 'Laser: '''A Default Weapon with infinite ammo, but has a weak damage output. * '''Buster: '''Fires short range projectiles that are stronger than the Laser. * '''Bomb: '''Fires projectiles that deals area-of-effect damage upon impacting the ground. * '''Flyer: '''Fires long range projectiles that travel upwards in a diagonal angle. Weapon Element Variations Trivia *Torque is one of the two characters (& the sole hero) who do(es) not have an appearance in Freedom Planet 2, with the other being Lord Brevon. *On the weapon select screen, if the player presses Up and Button A, an Easter Egg will occur where Torque will yell "HERE WE GOOOO", his neck stretching to the point where it goes off the screen in the process. *Torque is the sole playable ally in Freedom Planet. *While not playable in the base game, if you select the Beta in the properties tab of the PC version of Freedom Planet, you can play as Torque in some stages. His gameplay is pretty much completed aside from some small details, suggesting that his gameplay elements were scrapped late in development. **Torque was planned to be playable in a DLC, possibly along with Spade, but the DLC was postponed indefinitely due to game engine complications and the development of Freedom Planet 2 starting. *Torque's weapons are similar to the weapons from the classic Mega Man'' Games: **Buster Weapons *** Wood Buster: Blade Man's Triple Blade and Magma Man's Magma Bazooka ***Earth Buster: Charge Man's Charge Kick (In a Buster Form) ***Fire Buster: Burner Man's Wave Burner ***Water Buster: Aqua Man's Water Balloon ***Metal Buster: Gemini Man's Gemini Laser (Without the Ricochet Effect) **Bomb Weapons ***Wood Bomb: Dust Man's Dust Crusher ***Earth Bomb: Chill Man's Chill Spike. ***Fire Bomb: Crash/Clash Man's Crash/Clash Bomber (Without the Grabbing Effect) ***Water Bomb: Neptune's Salt Water ***Metal Bomb: Commando Man's Commando Bomb **Flyer Weapons ***Wood Flyer: Quick Man's Quick Boomerang ***Earth Flyer: Solar Man's Solar Blaze *** Fire Flyer: Konro Man's Flame Shower. ***Water Flyer: Burst Man's Danger Wrap ***Metal Flyer: Tomahawk Man's Silver Tomahawk References Category:Characters Category:Aliens Category:Allies Category:Protagonists Category:Chasers Category:Team Lilac Category:Male Category:Cut Content